


A Day of Surprises

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Mild Language, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,566 One shot<br/>Summary: Donatello provides Raphael with the best birthday of his life.<br/>Rated: R TCest Raph/Don </p>
<p>~~Happy Birthday babygirl127 This one's for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babygirl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/gifts).



            Yawning and dragging his feet, Raphael followed the wide awake Donatello into the garage.

            “Why do ya’ always have these brainstorms late at night?” Raph griped.  “And why is it always me who ya’ wake up to help ya’ with this stuff?”

            “Who else would I ask?” Don countered.  “Mikey is very distracting because he can’t stick to one task and Leo is better at demolition than he is at building anything.  Besides, I enjoy your sunny disposition.”

            “I think ya’ need a new dictionary, Donny-boy.  Your definition of ‘sunny’ ain’t the same as mine,” Raph growled.  “What the hell are ya’ working on in here at this hour anyway?”

            Raph glanced around the garage, noting that everything looked exactly as it had several hours earlier when he’d replaced a tire on his motorcycle.  The usual tell-tale signs of whatever Don’s latest invention happened to be were nowhere to be seen, the normal clutter undisturbed.

            “It’s over here,” Don said, leading the way to the back corner of the garage, where a large caged in area held his more expensive electronics.

            Unlocking the door, Don pulled it open and stepped inside before looking meaningfully at his brother.  Raph shrugged and followed him, figuring that would be the quickest way to the bottom of the mystery.

            He was rather surprised when Don pulled the door shut behind them.  The storage cage was a decent size but always looked smaller because of the shelving units that Don had built into it.  Right away Raph saw that Don had shifted things around so that the shelves were lined up along the cage walls, blocking most of the view of the garage.

            “Ya’ been moving stuff around,” Raph said grumpily.  “Is that why I’m here, to schlep some heavy things for ya?  It’s after midnight and I should be sleeping, couldn’t this wait until morning?”

            “Correction, it’s after midnight and officially your birthday,” Don said.  “Happy birthday!”

            Raph stared at him, wondering if his brother had finally lost it.  Don stared back, a big grin on his face.

            “So~o,” Raph ventured.  “Ya’ locked us both into this cage to tell me happy birthday?”

            “Partly,” Don answered.  “I locked us in here so I could give you your first birthday gift surprise.”

            “Oh.”  Raph was starting to understand.  “Sex.  Shit Donny, we didn’t have to come all the way to the garage, ya’ could’ve just jumped into bed with me.”

            “Sure I could have,” Don replied, “but then we would have had to be quiet.  I’m tired of being quiet and I know you are too.  So I have a solution.”

            Walking over to the now cleared back wall, Don reached up high on the paneling and grabbed onto a thick leather strap.  Pulling down on it, Don lowered a full sized bed.

            “How’d ya’ do that?” Raph asked, sauntering over to join his brother.  He examined the recess the bed had been built into, noting that small cubbyholes occupied the narrow walls on either side of the bed’s hiding spot.

            “It’s a Murphy bed,” Don explained, “sometimes called a wall bed.  It’s a space saving piece of furniture.  I just built the back wall out and added the bed.  It’s practically invisible in this low light so Leo and Mikey will never know it’s here.”

            “I approve,” Raph said, his voice dropping an octave as he reached out to touch Don’s plastron.  Caressing his brother’s nearly pristine scutes, Raph added, “I’m wide awake now, so how’s about we get loud?”

            Don grabbed a small remote from one of the cubbyholes and pressed a button.  Hearing a faint noise, Raph glanced over his shoulder and saw a long black curtain rolling down to cover the cage door, making them invisible from the outside.

            “Thought you’d never ask,” Don said before leaping backwards onto the bed.

            He had barely touched down before Raph was on top of him, plying his mouth with hungry kisses.  Don churred his approval, happy to be able to do so without having to muffle the sound.

            “Damn, that’s a huge turn on,” Raph husked, pulling his mouth from Don’s in order to nip at his jawline.  “Best birthday present ever.  Could we just stay in here the whole day?  That way I don’t have to listen to Mikey’s off-key singing as he follows me around the lair.”

            “You know we can’t,” Don said, squeaking when Raph lightly bit his collar bone, “though I know that listening to his rendition of ‘happy birthday’ forty-seven times can get annoying.”

            Raph tipped his head back to look into Don’s eyes.  “That ain’t the worst part.  He jumps out at me like a jack-in-the-box.  Last year he even got me when I was in the shower.”

            “Forget about him,” Don urged, cupping Raph’s cheek.  “Focus on me for a while.”

            A smile spread across Raph’s lips and he ducked his head to kiss Don again.  The genius’ loud moans of delight washed over him, making him harden quickly.

            Pressing his head into the mattress, Don squirmed under his brother until they were both in an advantageous position.  Completely aroused, Don gasped when Raph began to kiss along his throat.

           “Ya’ said first surprise,” Raph murmured, his voice muffled by his mouth pressing against Don’s neck. “What’s the second one?”

           Don groaned, groping at Raph’s hips and trying to pull him closer. Shifting his head so that his mouth was near Raph’s ear, he whispered, “I’ve already prepped myself.”

           Raph’s deep lusty laugh took them into ecstasy.

=================

            Sometime during the very early morning hours, the pair separated and went to their own bedrooms.  By that time Raph was so relaxed that he slept deeply and rose later than usual.

            He was a little surprised to see that Don’s door was open and that the genius wasn’t in his room.  The smell of coffee greeted his nostrils, so Raph followed the scent down to the kitchen.

            Sure enough, Don was seated at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of his favorite hot brew.  Leo sat across from him, a mildly amused expression on his face as he studied his intelligent brother.  Master Splinter, who was also at table with his morning tea, glanced up as Raph entered.

            “Happy Birthday, Raphael,” Master Splinter said.

            “Thanks, sensei,” Raph replied.

            Mikey, at the stove preparing pancakes, turned around as soon as he heard his brother speak.  Right away Raph noticed a thin collar around his neck, its color so closely matching Mikey’s skin that it was nearly invisible.

            His first thought was that his youngest brother had somehow talked Leo into playing some new kinky game.  His second was to mentally brace himself for the first of many out of tune birthday songs.

            To Raph’s utter astonishment, Mikey’s lips parted and his mouth began to move, but no sounds came out.  Appearing frustrated, Mikey stomped his foot and turned to glare at Donatello.

            Ignoring him, Don looked up at Raph, his expression one of smug satisfaction.  “Third surprise,” he said.  “Mikey is allowed to sing ‘happy birthday’ to you only once today and that’s when we have your cake.”

            Mikey slapped his hands together and indignantly shook his head when he had Don’s attention.  Don met his eyes, completely unperturbed by Mikey’s show of dissatisfaction.  “He’s going to make that cake too,” Donatello continued, “and it’s going to be very good.  Otherwise, he won’t get his voice back.”

            “How . . . ?” Raph began.

            “Just a simple voice modulation device,” Don explained.  “It’s a pity Mikey sleeps so soundly or he might have caught me slipping that collar onto his neck.”

            “He can’t remove it because according to Don, there’s a nasty electric voltage built into the collar,” Leo contributed.  “If he tampers with it, he’ll get a shock sufficient to stun him long enough for Don to replace the collar with another one.  Apparently your mate has them stockpiled.”

            “Happy birthday,” Don murmured, caressing Raph with his eyes, “again.”

            Master Splinter was chuckling as he rose from the table.  “Practice in half an hour.  Eat your breakfast.”

            As Raph sat down, Mikey slid a stack of pancakes onto the plate in front of him.  Raph looked at them suspiciously, glancing up when Don slid the syrup bottle over to him.

            “He hasn’t tampered with your food,” Don assured Raph, “not if he ever wants his voice back.”

            By the time practice ended for the day, Raphael was convinced that a voiceless Mikey was the best birthday gift he’d ever received.  Without the ability to taunt and infuriate Raph, the younger turtle didn’t have as much of an edge on his larger brother.  Added to that was Mikey’s indignation at not being able to speak, which made him sloppy enough for Raph to mop the floor with him when they sparred.

            After lunch, which consisted of one of Raph’s favorite foods, Don pulled his lover aside so they wouldn’t be overheard.

            “Are you ready for another surprise?” Don asked mysteriously.

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted.  “We going up to the garage?” he asked.

            Don smirked.  “Not just yet.  For this surprise we have to take a little trip to Central Park,” he said.

            Raph frowned.  “In case ya’ haven’t noticed, it’s still daylight out.  You’re good Donny, but even you can’t turn off the sun.”

            “Trust me, we won’t be seen,” Don assured him.

            Bewildered but confident his brother knew what he was doing, Raph followed Don into the tunnels outside their home, where he found their sewer sliders waiting.  Climbing onto his and starting the engine, Raph followed Don as he plowed through the runoff water in a direction that would take them under Central Park.

            Don slowed his slider when he neared a ladder that led not up to a manhole cover, but to a maintenance hatch.  Curious, Raph brought his slider to a stop next to Don’s and watched his brother ascend the ladder, using a key to unlock the hatch.  Pushing it open slowly, Don peeked past the rim and then pushed the hatch all of the way open, signaling to Raph to follow him.

            Sunlight shone through the open hatch and although Don had already vanished from sight, Raph climbed up cautiously after him.  When his head cleared the rim of the hatch, Raph saw that they were in a bell tower, a narrow, cylindrical building overlooking an open expanse of the park.

            A couple of feet from the hatch was a circular metal staircase and Raph looked up in time to see Don’s ankles disappearing from the top of the stairs.  Having no idea what Don was up to, Raph silently followed, aware of nearby voices coming from the park.

            The tower was about three stories tall, the ceiling portion containing a trio of bells.  There was a platform six feet under the bells and Donny stood there waiting for Raph to join him.

            There were window-like openings along the top of the tower and Don squatted down next to one of them, signaling that Raph should join him.  Once he was in position, Raph looked down from the tower in the direction that Don indicated to him.

            Below them was a small stage with a podium and microphone.  Folding chairs were spread out on the lawn in front of the stage, and every seat was occupied by people dressed in their nicest clothes.

            A paunchy man stood at the podium, making a speech to the crowd, who began to applaud.

            “What the heck is this?” Raph demanded.

            “It’s the New York Junior Journalist awards,” Don said.  “We’re just in time.  They’re announcing this year’s Outstanding Achievement Award.  It’s the top honor for high school journalists from all over the state.”

            While Don was speaking, Raph’s eyes had returned to the stage.  A young man rose from a seat on the stage and crossed to the podium, shaking hands with the presenter and accepting a crystal trophy from him.

            Raph’s eyes widened with instant recognition.  “That’s Tyler!” he exclaimed.

            “The boy you helped back when we were all searching for Master Splinter,” Don acknowledged.  “He’s grown into a fine young man and appears to be following in his mother’s footsteps.”

            They listened with rapt attention to Tyler’s speech.  He talked about his love of journalism, about pursuing dreams as well as the truth.  He thanked his mother for her guidance and the committee for honoring him.

            And then Tyler looked up at the tower, his eyes landing directly on Raph.  A wide smile lit his face and he winked. 

            “I also want to show my appreciation to someone I met a long time ago,” Tyler said, looking back down at his audience.  “This person saved my mother and me from some very unsavory people.  He taught me a lot that night; taught me to be patient, to think things through, and not to be a hot head.  Without him, I wouldn’t be around today to accept this award.

            “So I just want to say thank you, Raphael.  You sure do know how to kick butt _and_ how to set a young boy straight,” Tyler finished.

            Raph’s eyes grew misty, a lump forming in his throat.  When Tyler glanced at him again, Raph gave him a thumbs up and Tyler lifted his trophy high, tipping it towards the turtle.

            The audience began to stand, giving Tyler a rousing ovation and the turtle brothers spun around so they would be out of sight.  Raph swiped the back of his hand across his eyes, glad that the only one there to see his show of emotion was Donatello.

            “After I read the article about Tyler receiving the award, I emailed him to let him know you’d be here,” Don said softly.  “He was so excited.  Tyler was the one who suggested we use the bell tower to watch the presentation.  He really wanted to see you.”

            “Damn,” Raph rasped and then cleared his throat.  “Damn,” he repeated.  “I sure am proud of that kid.”

            “Come on, let’s head home,” Don said.  “I told Mikey to stay away from the gaming console for the day.  We can spend a few hours playing some of those games he’s always hogging.”

            To Raph’s delight, that’s exactly what they did until dinnertime.  Whatever threats Don had made about Mikey’s voice not only kept their mischief loving brother out of their way, but Leo made himself scarce as well.

            Dinner consisted of another of Raph’s favorite meals, supplemented by delicious side dishes brought over by April and Casey.  Despite his annoyance at having his voice stolen, Mikey outdid himself on the food, drawing praise from family and friends alike.

            Partway through the meal, Casey excused himself, saying he would return after he took care of something.  April smiled knowingly at him and after Casey left, she turned a conspiratorial glance in Don’s direction.  Raph noticed the byplay and wondered exactly what they were all up to.

            There was a chorus of appreciative sounds when Mikey carried the triple layer chocolate cake to the table.  At almost that exact same moment, the elevator doors slid open and Casey called out, “We made it!”

            The sound of the doors had turned Raph’s eyes in that direction, but when he heard his friend’s voice, Raph had started to look back at the cake.  Before his glance got that far he realized that Casey had said ‘we’.

            That’s when Don said, “Fifth surprise.”

            Casey walked into the lair, but he wasn’t alone.  When Raph saw Casey’s companion, he jumped up from his chair in absolute amazement.

            “Mrs. M!” Raph yelped, rushing over to the woman.

            “Raphael,” Mrs. Morrison replied, turning her blind eyes in the direction of his voice.  Holding her hand out, she said, “Happy Birthday dear boy.”

            Taking her hand, Raph said, “Thank you!  I haven’t seen ya’ in a while, how are ya’?  How is Lucy?”

            “We are both doing very well,” Mrs. Morrison answered.  “When your brother phoned to invite me over to celebrate your birthday, I was so happy.  I don’t get out much, but you are such a special friend I couldn’t resist.  Not to mention how much I like cake.”

            “We’ll make sure ya’ get an extra-large slice,” Raph said.  “Come over and meet my family.”

            Tucking her arm into his, Raph led the woman over to the table, helping her into a seat.  He quickly introduced Mrs. Morrison to April, to Master Splinter, and then to his brothers.  Before he reached Mikey, Don raised a tiny remote control device, aiming it at Mikey’s collar before pressing a button.

            As soon as Mikey said, “Pleased to meet you,” it dawned on him that he could speak again.

            “Yes!” Mikey shouted.  “The voice is back!”

            At the odd expression on Mrs. Morrison’s face, Master Splinter said, “Please excuse my son.  I am still attempting to teach him manners.”

            Mrs. Morrison smiled.  “He’s a boy, he’ll learn as he gets older.”

            Casey snickered but before Mikey could say anything to him, Leo interrupted.  “Perhaps we should have some cake now.”

            Leaning over the table, Leo set a match to the candles and everyone began to sing.  Mikey’s strident tones joined in and for once, Raph was glad to hear him.

            As slices of cake were passed around the table, Don shot a silent question in Raph’s direction, looking from him to Mikey.  Raph shook his head, deciding that Mikey had earned a reprieve.  Though Don didn’t turn the collar on again, he also didn’t remove it from around Mikey’s neck, deciding not to give the prankster even one hour on Raph’s birthday to act up.

            With the silent threat hanging over his head, Mikey was on his best behavior, even introducing Mrs. Morrison to Klunk.  In about an hour though, Mrs. Morrison began to look tired and April suggested that she and Casey return the elderly woman to her home.

            Mrs. Morrison and Raph parted warmly, with her telling him to visit more often.  He promised that he would and then she left with April and Casey.

            By the time Raph returned to the table, most of the dinner things had been cleared away.  He sank down into his chair with a sigh of contentment and Don came over to sit next to him.

            “I don’t know how ya’ managed to make all of this happen on my birthday Donny-boy, but ya’ are the turtle,” Raph said, beaming at his mate.

            “My philosophy is that a special day should be special,” Don said.  “So how about we break out a couple of beers and catch the televised wrestling match?”

            “Ya’ sure do know how to end on a high note,” Raph responded enthusiastically.

            The pair spent the next couple of hours relaxing together in front of the television array.  As it grew later, they became aware of Mikey’s intense scrutiny, as though he was waiting for them to begin doing more than sitting next to each other.

            Finally Don stretched and yawned.  “I guess I’ll turn in for the night.  Happy birthday, Raph.”

            He leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips.  While still close to Raph’s face, he whispered, “Meet you at eleven thirty.”

            Don was on his feet before Raph could ask how he intended to bypass Mikey’s snooping.  From the corner of his eye, he watched Donatello duck into the kitchen, where Leo had gone to finish washing up.

            A few minutes later Don climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room.  It wasn’t long before Raph grew tired of Mikey’s gimlet eyed stare and proceeded up to his bedroom as well.

            At eleven thirty Raph silently opened his door and peeked out.  Don was a few feet away, already waiting for him.

            Starting towards his brother, Raph saw that Leo’s door was closed but that Mikey’s was standing open.  Before he could express alarm, Don placed a finger to his lips and then pointed at Leo’s room.

            From within their older brother’s bedroom came the sound of muffled churrs and low grunting.  As soon as Don knew Raph had heard the noises, he grinned and pointed downstairs.

            The pair practically raced each other down to the lower level and then across to the elevator.  Once they were inside, Raph asked, “What was that all about?”

            “I offered the collar remote to Leo,” Don said, “and then I reminded him how hard it is for him to have alone time with his mate because Mikey’s so loud.  The nice thing about Leo is that he catches on fast.”

            Raph chuckled.  “Yeah, and he’s also kinky as hell, even if he won’t admit it.”  A sudden thought hit him.  “Damn, now ya’ can’t control Mikey’s big mouth.”

            “It’s probably best not to push our luck with that,” Don said, exiting the elevator into the garage.  “I can always build another remote before your next birthday.”

            Spinning his mate around, Raph wrapped Don in his arms and kissed him thoroughly.  Walking Don backwards toward their hidden sanctuary inside the storage cage, Raph said, “I ain’t done celebrating this one yet.”

            Thumbing Raph’s ribs suggestively, Don replied, “That’s good to hear because I’m not through with you yet.”

            As the cage door clicked shut behind them, Raph rasped huskily, “I sure do love your surprises.”

The End


End file.
